A message from Action Man
by Sonar
Summary: Just one heck of a day. While doing stunts, Action man has a run in with Doom council, knocks Tempest off the ship and they had to work together. This turns out strange.
1. A message from Action man

Hey, there! I'm writing to you from 3,000 feet above the ground! I'm in a helicopter because I'm about to do a little sky-diving before the Acceleration Games today. I'm getting totally amped because I get to go jet-skiing in some wild rapids, which should be very cool. Anyway, Fidget is calling me because she wants to get some shots of my jump before the games. She's just excited because that means she gets to jump, too. Well, I just strapped on my parachute and I'm ready to fly. Catch you later.  
Here I go...  
  
Amp it up!  
Alex Mann, aka Action Man  



	2. Captured

Continues from an message from Action man  
  
Action Man was in the air with Grinder flying the ship. They were doing air diving. Alex was looking like he was gazing as they flew around a few times before arriving. Fidget and Rikki were watching from the stadium as were others. Grinder was flying in little air as Fidget directed the camera around getting Action Man's face. Auidences in the stands were cheering like crazy calling Action man's name.  
Rikki said," He's really good!"  
Action Man used his grappling hook and attached onto Grinder's ship. Fidget used the controls finding it hard to keep up with Action Man's skills and movement.  
Grinder said," Hey A-man! We're almost there!"  
Action Man said," Yee-haw!  
Then all of a sudden, clouds appeared out of nowhere.  
Action man said," Grinder, see those clouds?"  
Grinder said," Yeah, looks like Tempest is back!"  
They just got over Master dome as Action man undid the hook.  
Nick Masters saw the clouds coming as there was sudden wind. Alex could deploy his parachute. The wind got strong as the stadium got a little shaky. A little twister was formed as Rikki and Fidget gasped.  
Alex said," we got to save them!"  
Alex got caught in the twister as he fell up in the air. 


	3. uh-uh

Lightning was striking as people were screaming and leaving the arena. Fidget and Rikki got off the stand and ran down.  
Fidget said into her comline," Grinder, watch out!"  
The twister was heading for Grinder's ship and Grinder dodged it but it got him again. The front window broke as Grinder had his seatbelt on. Rikki and Fidget ran for it when another twister came. Rikki was caught in it first, followed by Fidget.   
Fidget and Rikki screamed but Rikki was louder.Fidget was getting dizzy as Grinder ended up joining the two. Action Man saw them as the twister threw them around.  
  
On the airship...  
Dr.X , Tempest and Asazi were watching and laughed all as one.  
Tempest said," We got them!"  
  
  
In the twister....  
Grinder said," We got to get out!"  
Alex said," I know!"  
Rikki said," Well do something!"  
Alex said," Hold on!"  
  
The twister brought them up to the ship and they were grabbed by the trilobug rockets.  
Fidget said," Let me go!"  
The rockets brought them to the door which opened and let them inside. They were released and came face to face with Dr.X, Asazi and Tempest.  
Tempest said holding out his lightning rod," You better not do anything I wouldn't do!"  
Rikki mumbled," we're doomed!"  
Fidget dropped the camera out of her hand as Dr.X's arm turned metal. Asazi shot an arrow but it missed Fidget.  
Dr.X snarled," I want them alive!"  
Grinder said," what makes you think you'll get away with it,X?"  
Dr.X said," Simple, I probably don't but I already have a plan!"  
Alex said," i don't think so!"  
Grinder and Alex ran foward as Tempest shot lightning. Rikki and Fidget got out of the way, picking her camera up as she went. Fidget took her camera and threw it at Asazi's head.  
Asazi got knocked out as her arrow fired and hit the ceiling. Her arrows fell out of her crossbow as Dr.X was fighting Action man.  
Tempest snarled at Grinder. Grinder backed up.  
Grinder said," A little help here!"  
Fidget and Rikki were stunned as Action Man jumped from Dr.X. The door was still open as Alex said," duck!"  
Alex than ran for Tempest and knocked him off his feet. Bad news was that Tempest and Alex were knocked off the ship.  
Fidget shouted," Alex!"  
The lightning rods fell out of Tempest's hands as the two fell.  
Tempest said," WWWWWWWWOOOOOAAAAAH!"  
Alex thought," Bad move Alex!"   
Asazi recovered as Dr.X laughed but remembered that Tempest fell as well.  
Dr.X thought," Oh well, the things you got to do to get Action man off this ship!"Alex saw the lightning rods as Tempest got ahold of them again.Tempest started to fire at him but was missing. They went through the clouds.  
Tempest said," Actionjock, you are going to pay for this!"  
Alex man remembered his parachute and grappling hook.  
He fired his grappling hook and it wrapped around Tempest's leg and then released his parachute. It was a close one as he reeled a bit of the rope back up. 


	4. Landing

Chapter 3: Landing  
  
Alex said," I'm holding on to you till we get down so you better hang on!"  
Tempest did not like this one bit. With the line on his leg, it was hard to possibly get up, and get Action man. He snarled hating to be upside down.  
  
On the ship....  
Rikki said," This is not good!"  
Fidget nodded as they ran out. Grinder was fighting Dr.X due to Asazi, blacking out.   
Grinder got an idea," Give me a distraction!"  
Fidget distracted Dr.X while Grinder headed to the bridge. Rikki just tried to stay calm while he took Fidget's camera and threw it at Dr.X's head.  
Fidget said," Grinder! What are you doing?"  
Grinder said through his com-line," I'm stopping this blimp and lowering us down a little. Then I'll release the ladder so we can find Action Man!"  
Fidget said," Oh yah! Well, do it!"  
Grinder said," I'm already on it!"  
The blimp was lowered and the ladder was released. Then Grinder joined the group. Fidget went down first, followed by Rikki and then Grinder. They got down and walked off.  
  
Still in the air...  
They were near the ground now as they landed. Tempest was on his waist as he landed. Alex released the grappling hook and landed on the ground, releasing the parachute off him.  
Tempest said," you could of let me die!"  
Alex added," but I didn't! i wonder where we are!"  
The two looked around as Tempest put his lightning sticks on his back, placing them together first before he did place them on his back.  
Tempest said," I don't care and I never will! I really hate you but I think we better walk to find out!"  
Alex said," i have no disagreement with that!" 


	5. Looking

Chapter 4: Looking  
  
Grinder, Fidget and Rikki began walking and found Big air crashed on the ground. They ran over to it.  
Grinder said," Big air needs repair!"  
Fidget said," Great, looks like we're walking!"  
Rikki questioned in a panic," Out there?"  
Grinder said," I can repair this ship in a few hours tops!"  
Fidget said," we don't have that long!"  
Rikki said," Yes we do! Grinder, fix that plane!"  
Grinder said," right on it! Got to find the tools! You two better check on the equipment!"  
Fidget said grabbing Rikki," Right! I hope Vinnie is okay!"  
Rikki was getting dragged by Fidget. They opened the back which barely opened but managed and they got in with no trouble.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Tempest thought," Just great! I'm with Action Jock!" 


	6. It's all over

note: Sandra is my character.  
Tempest and Alex were walking. They both tried to contact their teams but no luck.   
Alex said," we will make a truce until we find our teams!"  
Tempest said," i'm okay with that but I so hate you!"  
Alex said," i'm used to it!"  
Tempest said," I'm used to it to! Which way Action jock?"  
Alex said," We still can walk up foward! There's a city near by if you want to head there!"  
Tempest said," sounds okay!"  
They continued walking as there was a breeze.  
  
An hour later...  
Grinder said," i fixed Big air! Fidget! You take little air and scout ahead! Little air was not damaged! I just need to make one adjustment."  
Fidget headed inside the ship and the top of the ship opened. She jumped in and flew off.  
  
In little air(5 minutes later)  
She scouted the area Alex fell but no luck. She than thought of flying foward. That's when she noticed Dr.X's airship.  
Fidget said,"Grinder, I see Dr.X's airship!"  
Grinder said," We are behind you!"  
Rikki said to her off his com-line," Keep going Fidget! We are to find Alex! Don't forgot that Tempest is with him!"  
Fidget said," Oh yeah! Not good!"  
  
Meanwhile....  
Tempest was trying to keep his cool. He saw his hand glowing green.  
Alex asked," Are you tired?"  
Tempest denied," No, I am not!"  
Alex said," We can stop anytime!"  
Tempest said," Thanks but no thanks Action jerk!"  
Tempest was really tired but didn't want it to show. It was a few minutes later when Tempest fell behind Alex and collasped.  
Alex turned and said," Tempest!"  
Alex walked back and looked at him. Tempest was still breathing.  
Alex picked Tempest up as he heard a car.  
A blue car appeared out of nowhere. The window opened to reveal Sandra  
Sandra said," Hey Alex! Need a lift?"  
Alex smiled," what are you doing here?"  
He looked at the 19 year old girl. She has no glasses.  
Sandra jumped out and said," Let's get him in!"  
Sandra helped Alex pick up Tempest. Alex opened the back door and the two placed him in.  
Sandra said," You keep forgetting you are in Alberta, Canada!"  
Alex said," I'll drive!"  
Sandra said," We'll head to my place!"  
The two jumped in and drove off. Alex didn't know her real idenity. It was 20 minutes later when they arrived at her place. Alex carried him as Brandy opened the door.  
Sandra said," Where's your team?"  
Alex said," that's unknown!"  
Sandra said," Alex, Go find your team! I'll use his com-link to find him!"  
Alex said," That will do and tell him the truce is over!"  
Sandra answered," Will do!  
Alex took off and got a free ride from a taxi due to the driver being a fan of his. Then his com-line went off. He stoped the taxi-driver out of Edmonton.  
Alex said," Fidget is that you?"  
Alex jumped out, giving the driver his autograph.  
Fidget said," Alex!"  
Alex said," Pick up on my singal! I'm outside of Edmonton!"  
Fidget said," Got ya!"  
  
Later....  
Tempest woke up to see a woman around older than him.  
Tempest said," where am I?"  
Sandra answered," You are in Edmonton!"  
Tempest said," Where's Action Jock?"  
Sandra answered," He took off and said the truce was off! I got your communication link working!"  
Tempest mumbled," Thank you!"  
Sandra handed it to him.   
She added," I contacted Dr.X!"  
Sandra said," Who the heck are you?"  
Sandra said," I'm Sandra! Dr.X said he would be here pretty fast so we better get you outside! Feel better?"  
Tempest answered," Yes, what happened?"  
Sandra answered," You passed out! I am guessing it is because of heat or a lack of energy!"  
Sandra helped Tempest out as the blimp arrived.  
Sandra said," Hope you feel better!"  
Tempest nodded and grabbed the ladder. Then he climbed up.  
Sandra walked into the house.  
  
On the airship...  
Dr.X and Asazi were waiting as Tempest climbed up.  
Dr.X said," So glad to see you back Tempest!"  
Tempest said," I had a rough day!"  
Dr.X said," I am putting you off duty to rest!"  
Tempest gave a nod and walked off.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Alex was found and taken back to Big air.  
  



End file.
